A Gift from the Heart
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Sure the title could of been better, but it's Valentine's Day. So why not have that as the title. Anyway this is a LucarioxPeach one shot. Read and Review sorry, but that's all I've got to say right now.


**Well, I've got something very special since it actually is Valentine's Day today. It's a LucarioxPeach one shot. And just to let everyone know for some reason now I'm going to "try" and become good with Lucario now. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this special one shot on this very special day.**

**I don't own anything, but the one shot.**

A Gift from the Heart

It was very calm evening at the Smash Mansion. The flowers and trees were blooming and everyone knew that spring was right around the corner. Lucario was standing out on the balcony watching the sunset. He then heard someone call out to him, "Oh, Lucario there you are?"

He turned and saw Princess Peach standing outside the doorway.

He walked over to her as he said, "Hello Princess. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I have something I want to give to you that's all." Peach answered, blushing a tiny bit.

Lucario just stared at her for a moment, but when he looked down he saw a chocolate shaped heart in her hands. Peach placed the heart in Lucario's paws as he let out the words, "Thank you."

Peach smiled as she said, "Your welcome Lucario."

She noticed that he was just staring at the gift, so she asked, "Aren't you going to eat it before it melts?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. He slowly took a bite out of the heart. At first it was very sweet, but around the second bite Peach thought she saw him smile.

He then stopped and asked, "Would like some Princes?"

Peach simply said, "No thank you Lucario."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Peach let out a giggle as she answered, "Lucario I got that as a gift for you and only you."

Lucario just happened to have the last piece of chocolate in his mouth when Peach said that sentence. So naturally he somewhat choked on it, but was still able to get it down.

Peach noticed this and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Lucario I shouldn't have said that if I had known you were finishing the chocolate."

Lucario nodded while he said, "That's alright Princess. If that was your gift for me, then I'll take my leave. Excuse me."

"Wait." Peach slightly yelled out as she grabbed his paw.

"Yes what is it?" Lucario asked, not sure what the Princess had in mind.

Peach then run down the hallway with Lucario's paw still in her hand. She stopped running once they had reached the kitchen.

Lucario couldn't help but ask, "Why did you bring me here Peach?"

"Because I have one more gift I want to give you.' Peach said, as she led him inside to the counter.

When Lucario looked down he saw a plain villa cake with blue and pink frosting on each side. Which when looked at closed up made it look almost purplish.

Looking away from the cake Lucario said, "This is too much Princess."

Peach took a step forward as she asked, "Why is this too much Lucario."

Lucario continued, "Because there is no way that I can repay you for your kindness. I am in your debt."

"Lucario the only reason why I'm doing this is because I worry about you." replied Peach gently grabbing his paw again.

"Princess you don't need to worry about me." Lucario said, trying to get his paw free.

Peach looked away as she stated, "But your almost all the time by yourself. So I have to worry about you because-"

Lucario stopped and asked, "Because?"

Peach looked at him as she finished, "because I love you that's why I made you these gifts."

"You love me?" Lucario asked, still in somewhat a state of shock. Sure his cared for people before. But his never "loved" someone before.

Nodding Peach responded, "Yes even thought you were always by yourself I couldn't help but think about. And when you were with the others you were always so very kind to everyone. So I knew I loved you when I first met you."

Lucario couldn't find any words to say at this point since he had no idea that she had felt this way about him this entire time.

Not hearing a response Peach said, "I understand if you want to leave now."

"No I want to stay with you." Lucario simply said.

Looking him straight in the eye Peach asked, "Why?"

"Well, while I've spent most of my time here alone I thought of many things, but I thought of you all of the time." Lucario answered.

"You did? So does that mean-" Peach asked, before she was cut off by Lucario paw.

"Yes that means that I love too." Lucario stopped, then continued with, "And that is the only way to show my gratitude, then-"

He stopped halfway as he kissed Peach on the lips. At first she was taken aback by this and thought of pulling away. But she knew that in her heart that she had wanted this, so she returned the kiss.

Lucario broke the short kiss as he said, "I am happy."

**So was it good? I hope I didn't make this too long or too short for anyone. Well, leave a review and most likely after my SD Card stories. I will be making a full LucarioxPeach story (hopefully)**. **Oh, I almost forgot I wanted to Yoshizilla for the info on Lucario. So thank you much for the help and I'll see you guys around.**


End file.
